hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Songs Of The Week
Songs Of The Week are the main songs in each episode. They appear at the beginning and at the end of every five episodes. Some songs of the week had a re-make or a version for another Hi-5 cast. Also every song of the week has a week theme, but since Hi-5 House series there is no more week theme. In Vietnamese version (Chào Bé Yêu), there is just one song of the week (Some Kind Of Wonderful). List of songs of the week Australian Cast (1999-2011) Series 1 (1999) Infobox Ready Or Not.png|Ready Or Not (Games) Infobox You And Me.png|You And Me (You and me) Infobox Dream On.png|Dream On (Imagine) Infobox L.O.V.E..png|L.O.V.E. (Love) Infobox Grow.png|Grow (Grow) Infobox Move Your Body.png|Move Your Body (Bodies) Infobox Living In A Rainbow.png|Living In A Rainbow (Colours) Infobox Five Senses.png|Five Senses (Senses) Infobox In A Different Place.png|In A Different Place (Time, place) Series 2 (2000) Infobox North South East West.png|North South East West (Adventure) Infobox Feelings.png|Feelings (Feelings) Infobox So Many Animals.png|So Many Animals (Animals) Infobox Special Days.png|Special Days (Days) Infobox Three Wishes.png|Three Wishes (Wishes) Infobox It's A Party.png|It's A Party (Homes) Infobox Mirror Mirror.png|Mirror Mirror (It's me) Infobox Robot Number One.png|Robot Number 1 (Machines) Infobox Feel The Beat.png|Feel The Beat (Music) Series 3 (2001) Infobox Rain Rain Go Away.png|Rain Rain Go Away (Nature) Infobox Boom Boom Beat.png|Boom Boom Beat (Get fit) Infobox Opposites Attract.png|Opposites Attract (Opposites) Infobox Friends Forever.png|Friends Forever (Friends) Infobox I Can Go Anywhere.png|I Can Go Anywhere (Pretend) Infobox Let's Get To Work.png|Let's Get To Work (Inventions) Infobox Buried Treasure.png|Buried Treasure (Treasures) Infobox I Spy.png|I Spy (Mysteries) Infobox You're My Number One.png|You're My Number One (Favourites) Series 4 (2002) Infobox Inside My Heart.png|Inside My Heart (Inside) Infobox Going Out.png|Going Out (Outside) Infobox One Step Forward.png|One Step Forward (Can do) Infobox Give It A Go.png|Give It A Go (Ideas) Infobox Celebrate.png|Celebrate (Around us) Infobox Energy.png|Energy (Energy) Infobox Move It.png|Move It (Patterns) Infobox Hand In Hand.png|Hand In Hand (Team work) Infobox Reach Out.png|Reach Out (Finding out) Series 5 (2003) Infobox Come On And Party.png|Come On And Party (Festivals) Infobox Give Five.png|Give Five (Family) Infobox Build It Up.png|Build It Up (Building) Infobox Our World.png|Our World (World) Infobox L.O.V.E. 2003.png|L.O.V.E. (Happy) Infobox Dream On 2003.png|Dream On (Magic) Infobox Ready Or Not 2003.png|Ready Or Not (Work and play) Infobox Holiday.png|Holiday (Holidays) Infobox Underwater Discovery.png|Underwater Discovery (Discovery) Series 6 (2004) Infobox Hi-5 Base To Outer Space.png|Hi-5 Base To Outer Space (Exploring) Infobox I Believe In Magic.png|I Believe In Magic (Dream wishes) Infobox Do It All Again.png|Do It All Again (Get Moving) Infobox How Much Do I Love You.png|How Much Do I Love You? (Heartbeat) Infobox I'm Feeling Fine.png|I'm Feeling Fine (Feeling fine) Infobox Snakes And Ladders.png|Snakes And Ladders (Playtime) Series 7 (2005) Infobox Ch-Ch-Changing.png|Ch-Ch-Changing (Changing) Infobox Making Music.png|Making Music (Making) Infobox Action Hero.png|Action Hero (Action) Infobox Come Around To My Place.png|Come Around To My Place (Visiting) Infobox Home Sweet Home.png|Home Sweet Home (City, country) Infobox Rainbow 'Round The World.png|Rainbow 'Round The World (Rainbows) Infobox T.E.A.M..png|T.E.A.M. (Teams) Infobox Some Kind Of Wonderful.png|Some Kind Of Wonderful (Wonderful) Infobox Planet Disco.png|Planet Disco (Journeys) Series 8 (2006) Infobox Hey What's Cooking.png|Hey What's Cooking? (Doing) Infobox Special.png|Special (Variety) Infobox Peek-A-Boo.png|Peek-A-Boo (Finding) Infobox Have Some Fun.png|Have Some Fun (Enjoying) Infobox Growing Up.png|Growing Up (Growing) Infobox Pretending Day.png|Pretending Day (Pretending) Infobox Share Everything With You.png|Share Everything With You (Sharing) Infobox Are We There Yet.png|Are We There Yet? (Travelling) Infobox Wish Upon A Star.png|Wish Upon A Star (Wondering) Series 9 (2007) Infobox Around The World.png|Around The World (World) Infobox Happy Today.png|Happy Today (Happy) Infobox Stop And Go.png|Stop And Go (Communicate) Infobox WOW.png|WOW! (Amazing) Infobox Time Machine.png|Time Machine (Old and new) Infobox Brave And Strong.png|Brave And Strong (Brave and strong) Infobox Switching Around.png|Switching Around (Switching) Infobox Love All Around.png|Love All Around (Look around) Infobox Party Street.png|Party Street (Celebrating) Series 10 (2008) Infobox Playtime.png|Playtime (Playtime) Infobox We're A Family.png|We're A Family (Family) Infobox Planet Earth.png|Planet Earth (Planet Earth) Infobox The Best Things In Life Are Free.png|The Best Things In Life Are Free (Be Free) Infobox Abracadabra.png|Abracadabra (Abracadabra) Infobox Jump And Shout.png|Jump And Shout (Jump & Shout) Infobox When I Grow Up.png|When I Grow Up (Tomorrow) Infobox Techno World.png|Techno World (Techno World) Infobox Come Alive.png|Come Alive (Come Alive) Series 11 (2009) Infobox_Stop,_Look,_Listen.png|Stop, Look, Listen (Explore) Infobox_Spin_Me_'Round.png|Spin Me 'Round (Friends) Infobox_Zoo_Party.png|Zoo Party (Celebrate) Infobox_Knock,_Knock,_Knock.png|Knock, Knock, Knock (Curiosity) Infobox_Four_Seasons.png|Four Seasons (Natural world) Infobox Let's Get Away.png|Let's Get Away (Holidays) Infobox_Happy_Monster_Dance.png|Happy Monster Dance (Be active) Infobox_Living_In_A_Fairytale.png|Living In A Fairytale (Imagine) Infobox_Favourite_Teddy_Bear.png|Favourite Teddy Bear (Favorite things) Series 12 (2010) Infobox_Hi-5 Farm.png|Hi-5 Farm (Animal fun) Infobox_Stand Up Tall On Tippy Toes.png|Stand Up Tall On Tippy Toes (Growing) Infobox_Martian Groove.png|Martian Groove (Discovery) Infobox_Happy House.png|Happy House (Home) Infobox_The Dancing Bus.png|The Dancing Bus (Let's Do It) Infobox Toy Box.png|Toy Box (Toys) Infobox_Backyard Adventurers.png|Backyard Adventurers (Adventures) Infobox_Hey Presto.png|Hey Presto! (Magic) Infobox_Turn The Music Up.png|Turn The Music Up! (Surprise) Series 13 (2011) Infobox_WOW 2011.png|WOW! (Amazing) Infobox_Underwater Discovery 2011.png|Underwater Discovery (Water world) Infobox_L.O.V.E. 2011.png|L.O.V.E. (Feeling good) Infobox_Robot Number 1 2011.png|Robot Number 1 (Machines) Infobox_Wish Upon A Star 2011.png|Wish Upon A Star (Dreaming) Infobox Five Senses 2011.png|Five Senses (About me) Infobox_Some Kind Of Wonderful 2011.png|Wonderful (Friends) Infobox_Ready Or Not 2011.png|Ready Or Not (Games) Infobox_Making Music 2011.png|Making Music (Music) Hi-5 House Cast (2013-Present) Series 1 (2013) Infobox Come On In.png|Come On In! Infobox Move Your Body 2013.png|Move Your Body Infobox Grab Your Dream.png|Grab Your Dream Infobox So Many Animals 2013.png|So Many Animals Infobox Dance With The Dinosaurs.png|Dance With The Dinosaurs Series 2 (2014) Infobox Starburst.png|Starburst Infobox Give Five 2014.png|Give Five Infobox It's A Party 2014.png|It's A Party Infobox It's Our Planet.png|It's Our Planet Infobox Playtime 2014.png|Playtime Series 3 (2016) Infobox Animal Dance.png|Animal Dance Infobox Action Hero 2016.png|Action Hero Infobox The Best Things In Life Are Free 2016.png|The Best Things In Life Are Free Infobox Sounds Of The City.png|Sounds Of The City Infobox T.E.A.M. 2016.png|T.E.A.M. American Cast (2003-2007) Series 1 (2003) Infobox Five Senses USA.png|Five Senses (Senses) Infobox So Many Animals USA.png|So Many Animals (Animals) Infobox Robot Number One USA.png|Robot Number 1 (Machines) Infobox North South East West USA.png|North South East West (Adventures) Infobox Ready Or Not USA.png|Ready Or Not (Games) Infobox Move Your Body USA.png|Move Your Body (Bodies) Infobox Three Wishes USA.png|Three Wishes (Wishes) Infobox Feel The Beat USA.png|Feel The Beat (Music) Infobox Living In A Rainbow USA.png|Living In A Rainbow (Colors) Series 2 (2005) Infobox Making Music USA.png|Making Music (Making) Infobox Action Hero USA.png|Action Hero (Action) Infobox T.E.A.M. USA.png|T.E.A.M. (Teams) Infobox Some Kind Of Wonderful USA.png|Some Kind Of Wonderful (Wonderful) Infobox Underwater Discovery USA.png|Underwater Discovery (Journeys) British Cast (2008) Series 1 (2008) Infobox Give Five UK.png|Give Five (Family) Infobox I Can Go Anywhere UK.png|I Can Go Anywhere (Pretend) Infobox So Many Animals UK.png|So Many Animals (Animals) Infobox Friends Forever UK.png|Friends Forever (Friends) Infobox Feel The Beat UK.png|Feel The Beat (Music) Infobox Five Senses UK.png|Five Senses (Senses) Infobox Living In A Rainbow UK.png|Living In A Rainbow (Colours) Infobox Feelings UK.png|Feelings (Feelings) Chào Bé Yêu (2012) Series 1 (2012) Infobox Some Kind Of Wonderful Chao Be Yeu.png|Chào Bé Yêu Hi-5 Fiesta Cast (2015-Present) Series 1 (2015) Infobox Party Street (Fiesta version).jpg|La Gran Fiesta Infobox Happy Today (Fiesta version).png|Feliz Me Siento Infobox Stop And Go (Fiesta version).png|Pare Y Siga Infobox Around The World (Fiesta version).png|Alrededor Del Mundo Infobox Abracadabra (Fiesta version).png|Abracadabra Series 2 (2016) Infobox Pretending Day (Fiesta version).png|Día De Pretender Infobox Are We There Yet (Fiesta version).png|¿Ya Llegamos? Infobox_When_I_Grow_Up_(Fiesta_version).png|Creciendo Infobox_Jump And Shout_(Fiesta_version).png|Saltar Y Gritar Infobox Time Machine (Fiesta version).png|Máquina Del Tiempo Philippine Cast(2015-Present) Series 1 (2015) # Five Senses # Robot Number 1 # L.O.V.E. # Planet Earth # WOW! # Living In A Fairytale # Making Music # The Dancing Bus # Underwater Discovery Series 2 (2016) # Toy Box # Hi-5 Farm # Wish Upon A Star # Happy Monster Dance # Some Kind Of Wonderful # Happy House # Knock, Knock, Knock # Stand Up Tall On Tippy Toes # Let's Get Away Gallery ;Sets SOTW Set Series 1.png|Series 1 SOTW Set Series 2.png|Series 2 SOTW Set Series 3.png|Series 3 SOTW Set Series 4.png|Series 4 SOTW Set Series 5.png|Series 5 SOTW Set Series 6.png|Series 6 SOTW Set Series 7.png|Series 7 SOTW Set Series 8.png|Series 8 SOTW Set Series 9.png|Series 9 SOTW Set Series 10.png|Series 10 SOTW Set UK.png|Hi-5 UK